goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard White
Richard White is an American actor and singer. Biography Born in Oak Ridge, Tennessee, White primarily worked in musicals (frequently featuring at the Paper Mill Playhouse) but gained his greatest success as the voice of the comically arrogant villain Gaston in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, a role he occasionally reprised for the series Disney's House of Mouse. Singing A professional musical and opera singer, White often appeared in supporting and ensemble roles before his first lead originating the part of Essex in the musical Elizabeth and Essex. Soon after he played Gaylord Ravenal in Show Boat (which he reprised on several occasions) and won a Joseph Jefferson Award for his portrayal of Billy Bigelow in Carousel. White played a number of notable leads in musicals, including Tommy Albright in Brigadoon and Emile de Becque in South Pacific, as well as creating the role of Erik in Phantom and singing several numbers as Gaston in Beauty and the Beast. He would also play Sir Danvers Carew in the touring production of Jekyll & Hyde. Film Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Belle (contains solo lines) *Gaston (contains solo lines) *Gaston (reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Mob Song (contains solo lines) Stage Kismet (1977) *He's in Love (solo) Finian's Rainbow (1977) *This Time of the Year *Look to the Rainbow *If This Isn't Love *That Great Come-and-Get-It Day *When the Idle Poor Become the Idle Rich *Look to the Rainbow (Reprise) *If This Isn't Love (Reprise) Damn Yankees (1978) *Six Months The Most Happy Fella (1979) *The Most Happy Fella *Sposalizio *Fresno Beauties/Cold and Dead *Big D *Young People *Song of a Summer Night *Finale Elizabeth and Essex (1980)(originated the role) *Cheers (solo) *I'll Be Different (duet) *Gloriana (contains solo lines) *The First to Know (duet) *Cheers (reprise)(contains solo lines) *It Takes a Man (contains solo lines) *The First to Know (reprise)(duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) The New Moon (1983) *Marianne (solo) *An Interrupted Love Song (contains solo lines) *Stouthearted Men (contains solo lines) *Wanting You (duet) *Love Is Quite a Simple Thing (contains solo lines) *Lover, Come Back to Me (reprise)(contains solo lines) The Desert Song (1984) *Finale Act I *Let Love Go *One Alone *Finale Act II Show Boat (1985) *Where's the Mate for Me? (solo) *Make Believe (duet) *Till Good Luck Comes My Way (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *You Are Love (reprise)(solo) Carousel (1985) *If I Loved You (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) *The Highest Judge of All (solo) *If I Loved You (Reprise)(solo) Brigadoon (1986) *The Heather on the Hill (duet) *Almost Like Being in Love (duet) *There But for You Go I (solo) *From This Day On (duet) Sayonara (1987)(originated the role) *Born to Fly (solo) *When I'm With Her (duet) *L'Amour (contains solo lines) *Here, Really Here (duet) *Night of Love (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Reflections (solo) *Japanese and Proud to Be (duet) South Pacific (1987) *Bloody Mary *There Is Nothing Like a Dame *Bali Ha'i (contains solo lines) *Younger Than Springtime (solo) *You've Got to Be Carefully Taught (solo) Annie, Get Your Gun (1987) *I'm a Bad, Bad Man (solo) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *There's No Business Like Show Business *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *My Defenses Are Down (contains solo lines) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(duet) *The Girl That I Marry (Reprise)(solo) *Anything You Can Do (duet) Phantom (1991)(originated the role) *Paris Is a Tomb (contains solo lines) *Where in the World (solo) *Home (duet) *The Music Lessons/Phantom Fugue (contains solo lines) *You Are Music (duet) *Where in the World (Reprise)(solo) *Without Your Music (solo) *Where In The World (Reprise)(solo) *My Mother Bore Me (solo) *You Are My Own (duet) The Merry Widow (1991) *I'm Off to Chez Maxim (solo) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Jogging in a One Horse Gig (duet) *You're Back Where You First Began (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) *Love Unspoken (duet) Oklahoma! (1992) *Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Pore Jud Is Daid (duet) *The Farmer and the Cowman (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Camelot (1994) *C'est Moi (solo) *Then You May Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *If Ever I Would Leave You (solo) Gigi (1996) *Thank Heaven for Little Girls (solo) *It's A Bore (duet) *Paris is Paris Again (contains solo lines) *It's A Bore (reprise)(contains solo lines) *I Remember It Well (duet) *I'm Glad I'm Not Young Anymore (solo) *Thank Heaven for Little Girls (reprise)(solo) Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde (1997) Fade Out - Fade In (1997) *The Thirties (solo) *Fear (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *I'm With You (contains solo lines) *My Fortune Is My Face (solo) *Close Harmony (contains solo lines) *The Fiddler and the Fighter (contains solo lines) South Pacific (2001) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) *Finale: Act I (solo) *This Nearly Was Mine (solo) *Finale: Act II (contains solo lines) Africa and Plumbridge (2004)(originated the role) Chasing Nicolette (2004) Frankenstein (2006) *Prelude (contains solo lines) *A Golden Age (contains solo lines) *Your Father's Eyes (duet) *The Chase (contains solo lines) 1776 (2007) *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines Mame (2008) *It's Today *Open a New Window *The Moon Song *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Mame (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I *That's How Young I Feel *It's Today" (reprise) *Finale Act II *Curtain Calls Milk and Honey (2011) *Shepherd's Song (duet) *Shalom (duet) *There's No Reason in the World (solo) *That Was Yesterday (contains solo lines) *Let's Not Waste a Moment (solo) *The Wedding (contains solo lines) *Like A Young Man (solo) *As Simple as That (duet) *Shalom (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Jekyll & Hyde (2012) *Facade (contains solo lines) *Board of Governors (contains solo lines) *Letting Go (duet) *His Work And Nothing More (contains solo lines) Gallery whitegaylord.jpg|'Gaylord Ravenal' in Show Boat. whitegaston.jpg|'Gaston' in Beauty and the Beast. whitephantom.jpg|'Erik' in Phantom. whitefosterpacific.jpg|'Nellie Forbush' and Emile de Becque in South Pacific. whitecarew.jpg|'Emma Carew' and Sir Danvers Carew in Jekyll & Hyde. White, Richard White, Richard White, Richard